A Demigod Girl: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Great Revolt (Josh) Josh peeled open his eyes, a blinding white light shining through his eye lids. Above him was a white clouded, blue sky, the sun hanging high in the air. It took him a while to notice, but soon he realized that it was snowing. Multiple snow flakes descended down upon him, melting to dirty water as they dropped onto his cheeks. Sitting up, Josh looked around and realized they were on top of a building. Next to him lay Lilith, her hand still in his. She looked like an angel as she slept, and he almost regretted waking her up when he did. She sat up, quickly, her gorgeous, blue eyes widening. "Wha...what?" Lilith looked around, rubbing her hair. "W-where are we...?" "We're in a different time period," a sudden voice said behind them. Josh turned to see Leila standing next to them. She was also beautiful, but in a dark gorgeous way. Her hands were on her hips, and she was staring out into the bare-tree forests that lay infront of them. Behind them sat a town made up of a few small, wooden buildings. "A different time period?" Josh asked. "Y-you mean...we traveled back in time!?" Leila rolled her eyes, as if Josh should've known this. "Yes, of course. Eric opened that strange vortex in the Palace of the Underworld...it must've been a portal." Lilith nodded in agreement. "Well...then what time period do you suppose this is?" Leila took one last look at the landscape and came up with a decision. "The American Revoloution," she said. "We are in the The American Revoloution time period..." Josh looked around realizing, for once, that Leila was right. The town looked nothing like a modern, urban society, the buildings being made of wood with old, westernized designs. Carriages drawn by horses rested all about in the middle of the dirt roads, isntead of cars. Telephone wires were no where to be found, and people dressed in fancy, old, New England colony get-ups pranced around the town. "Gah...where the heck are we?" a voice said. Josh groaned as Laika approached, rubbing her head. Behind her followed Eric, his cheeks red and his arm swollen a bit. "Sorry about that, guys," Eric said. "I'm still training my powers a little..." Lilith nodded. "We understand, Eric. Just..try not to make it so unexpected next time?" Eric laughed. "Yeah. Sure thing......So, I overheard Leila saying this was the American Revoloution time period?" Leila nodded. "Yes, that's correct...and if we're going to begin saving Lilith's- and possibly our's- ancestors, we better start searching now..." The rest of them agreed, with Josh giving a thumbs up, and then they descended from the building. Leila sat down at the table, setting down five trays of apple cider infront of them. They had all decided to have a meeting at a small tavern, called "The Lion's Mane", and discuss the situation at hand. "So," Lilith began. "We don't exactly know who's hunting down my ancestors, do we?" Josh shook his head,"Right...so...how do we classify this 'enemy'?" He looked to Leila, the only girl who seemed to have some sense around here. "Well...seeing as we don't know ''the name of this enemy...how about...The Uknown Threat?" Lilith and Eric laughed, Laika narrowed her eyes, and Josh smirked. "Wow...very original," he said. "Sorry!" Leila said, her smile turning to a frown. "I'm not good with names..." "Obviously," he laughed, but then shut up as she gave him a sharp, firm look. After drinking their cider, they left he tavern and began to walk around town. Overtime, Josh felt that sudden, slight urge to sleep, but he just kept on walking. The streets and houses were not well developed, he observed. The builders were still using wood and bricks to build houses, and still used trebuchets for artillery strikes. Josh looked left and right in caution, thinking that someone might stop them. After all, their equipment was far more modern than the current time period they were in. Soon, the group approached a wooden house that had beautiful decoration put into it (such as diamonds and golden steps). The window frame was made from platinum, and the walls were made of silver. Obviously, someone rich and noble live here. Looking around, Josh noticed that it was the only house that appeared to be different from the other wooden ones. Just as they approached, however, there was a loud rumbling noise. The ground beneath them began to shake, and Josh's first thought was "Earthquake!" But that thought was quickly erased from his mind when he saw the stampede of men running towards them. It was a horde of soldiers, armed with gleaming, silver muskets and clad in scarlet red coats. They wore weird, three tipped hats and had the dirtiest expressions on their faces. "Redcoats," Leila growled, pulling her sword from its scabbard. "Redcoats?" Josh asked looking from Leila to Lilith- the only Americans in the group. "Redcoats," Lilith said, her eyes wide. "Another name for the British army during the American Revoloution period." "Oh," Josh said, glancing out towards the oncoming horde. "They don't look so tough..." But then he saw them more closely. As they approached, Josh noticed that they were not only holding muskets, but were armed to the teeth in grenades, C4, tomahawks, and pistols. "What the hell?!" Josh said aloud. "They're heavily armed! How the heck did they get-?" but he was suddenly cut off by Lilith, who grabbed his arm. "Run!" Leila screamed, as the grenades began to fly above. In all the confusion, however, Josh observed that the townsfolk were no where to be found... The other's, of course, followed Leila's command, and ran. There was no doubt about it- they had to run. If they were about to slaughter those men, it could change history forever. It could alter the past...and the future. The future- as ''they ''knew it- may have ceased to exist... So, their best choice was to run. "Where are we going!?" Josh yelled over the gun fire, bullets lodging themselves hard into the snow around him. "Some place where they won't find us easily!" Leila shouted back, her mind set on running. Running through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness, and through the shadows, the group tried to gain as much distance from the soilders as possible. Josh looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the Redcoat army, as they began to form into a formation. "What're they doing?" Lilith asked, slowing down. "Keep running!" Josh yelled, grabbing her hand and sprinting after Leila, Laika, and Eric. "They're going into formation!" "What formation!?" "It's the type of formation that Vikings use to penetrate defenses. It is known as the Svinfylking formation, or in other words, 'swine array'. It's very successful in breaching phalanx maneuvers made by the Spartans, and other forms of defenses!" Josh shouted as the Redcoats began to hollar and yell. As they ran, however, Josh thought of something... "Wait...there are only five of us...and yet they are forming this kind of formation. What war are they going into!?" Josh thought aloud. Lilith shrugged and turned, following Josh's example of his fast sprint. Before they could get far however, he realized the need for the Redcoat's formation. On the other side of the forest, another group of revolutionaires were lining up, waiting for the British to approach. Josh obvserved that they were forming a line of defense against the invaders. But the fact that they knew these formations wasn't the strangest part...what was weird, was that each soldier wore camoflauged, US army suits, which was way too modern for the current technology. As they came closer, Americans began charing the British. The Americans apparently had finished making their formidable line of defense, but the British soldiers finished forming into the Svinfylking formation, and began charging through the defense line. The team decided to get out of their way, so that we wouldn't get slaughtered too. The American's defense line fell apart easily with that great Svinfylking formation in place. Josh, Lilith, Leila, Laika, and Eric watched, as the British attacked the Americans, and as soon as the Redcoats took notice of the demigods, they ordered half of their army to murder them. Thoughts of not changing the past kept racing through Josh's head. I should not kill any of these men, he thought, if I don't want to mess up the future...but that doesn't mean I can't injure them! With a smile on his face, he dashed forward. They only fought for a few moments, though. Easily overpowering the soldiers, Josh broke ribs, shattered knee caps, and snapped arms. Leila, however, wanted a different approach to the problem. She wanted to stay as far away from them as possible. Leila began to summon the power of the night, and clouded the British in a veil of darkness. However, this would only hold them off for a short while. The team began running again and, soon, they were all running together. They couldn't afford to split up- it would make capturing them too easy- so sticking together was their only option. As they ran, the ground began to shake. Josh, at first, thought it was the British gaining on them...but then it appeared out of nowhere. It was a giant, towering podium like thing. Made from cobblestone and marble, it was at least 25 ft high into the air. Resembling a Mayan temple, thousands of steps descended down to the ground...and descending those steps were two people. The first person was a woman. She had long, sleek hair, black as night. Her eyes were so dark of a brown, they could be considered black. This just added to the fear factor that she gave off. She was slender and well built, with an appropriate amount of muscel and beauty. She was very busty and curvy and walked with a vainful stride, like, "''I have all the power, and you KNOW it." She was dressed in her black bra and underwear, with a German commander hat and black stockings. A red bandana was wrapped around her left arm, sporting the swatzstika Nazi symbol. Fingerless gloves were slid over her hands and a pistol was strapped to her side. Next to her stood a short man dressed in a modern day, black tuxedo. His eyes glowed a bright, grass green and his hair was shadow black. Josh noticed that he gave off an aura of sleepniess, making Josh want to fall to the ground right there and nap for eternity. "Hello, my dear soldiers!" The woman shouted, her voice ringing out through the snowy forest. Suddenly, Josh felt a pang of tiredness flow through him. He looked towards the man, who was obvisouly the cause of such dreariness. However, when he decided to divert his attention to the woman, for some reason, he still felt as if the tux-clad guy were making his sleepy... Josh glanced at the other three girls, then Eric, and they didn't seem to feel what he did. They were perfectly fine- if you could call enraged and threatned, fine. The girl began to speak out towards the soldiers and the demi-beings, and just before her speech began...Josh felt his knees buckel and he hit the floor, knocked out cold. Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Chrono (Jack Firesword) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:A Demigod Girl Category:Fan Fiction